Elementals
by nyonsamada
Summary: -HIATUS FOR NOW :3-Undines are female, soulless water elementals, and their only chance of receiving a soul, is if they marry a human, a man to be exact. Being the only male undine in his kingdom, how will he receive a soul, and what can he do to save his dying realm. (Kise x Kuroko / Yaoi / AU)


**Summary: ****Undines are female, soulless water elementals, and their only chance of receiving a soul, is if they marry a human, a man to be exact. Being the only male undine in his kingdom, how will he receive a soul, and what can he do to save his dying realm. (Kise x Kuroko / Yaoi / AU)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or any of its characters._

_Oha! Welcome to a new story! I know I've just started writing, and my first story "Violeta" has only started, but! I suddenly thought of this new story, and I wanted to work on it as soon as possible! Double work for me but, yay for fantasy! Hope you enjoy! * v *_

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Chapter 1: Kingdom of Norasea

No one knows the limits of the universe, there are things that people, humans, tend to believe in and a lot of other things they consider myths, fantasies, legends, and the likes. Inside another universe, a world unbeknownst to humans, exists a world called _Ceres_, a

world where the unknown is found, a world of forgotten myths, a world of living legends, and a world that the "_Elementals_" call home. There are a lot of creatures, spirits, sprites, and other mythical beings living in harmony. Ceres is Separated into four kingdoms, The Southern kingdom; _Soire_ – Kingdom of Fire, the West kingdom; _Wingdom_ – Kingdom of Wind, the East kingdom; _Earthury_ – Kingdom of Earth; and the Northern kingdom; _Norasea _– Kingdom of Water. Each of these kingdoms are living by their own rules and are following their own traditions within their realms. All four kingdoms have their own classes, or more specifically known as species, there are also other creatures, and even monsters that live within their lands. Even though the species or "classes" that live within these four realms differ from kingdom to kingdom, they all follow a certain hierarchy, where one class sits at the top of the chain; and these are, the "Elementals".

The life of these Elementals is different depending on the kingdom, the kingdom of Soire has the Salamander Elementals, the kingdom of Wingdom has Sylphs Elementals, and the kingdom of Earthury has the Gnome Elementals. However, one type of Elemental, experience a heavier burden than the rest of them, and they're the Elementals from Norasea. Every few thousand years, this realm experiences a harsh draught, they call that season "Withered", this specific season dries out several parts of their land, currently, they are in the middle of that crisis, and they've been having a hard time maintaining the amount of water they have left in their kingdom, and they've been doing their best to protect the classes or the kingdom's population.

The Norasea kingdom consists of different classes; The Merpeople – mermaids and mermen, the class with the most population, mostly consists of commoners, usually covers the manual labor, harvesting, carpentry, food producing, and the likes. The water sprites – most professionals come from this class, the kingdom doctors, teachers, chefs, etc. Like all kingdoms with monsters, Sea monsters also exist, some co-exist peacefully with the rest of the classes, while the others are the ones who are exiled by the kingdom. And the class that sit at the top of the hierarchy, the Elementals. The Royal family of Norasea comes from this class, although the Elementals have different classes within them, the most worshipped ones are the Undines, Undines are born soulless, and they are born once every 2,000 years. Whenever the kingdom is in deep crisis, or when they are experiencing the "Withered" season, the next child to be born under the royal family of the Elementals will be an Undine, and it is believed that they are the ones who are able to restore the quality of life in Norasea.

Their mission is to receive a soul, and this soul is considered to bring prosperity to the Kingdom. In order to receive one, an Undine must marry a Human, because of the "Reincarnation" process, humans are believed to have multiple souls, souls from their past life, present life, and future life. Marrying an Undine, means that the human is willing to give his other half to his partner, when this happens, an Undine receives their soul, because it is the Human who offered their other half, an Undine can only marry a Male partner. It is human tradition, that the Male species are the ones who ask for the hand of the female species, meaning, it is the male, who initiates the sharing of soul. This tradition ties perfectly with the fact the all Undines are born female, and the Undines who marry into a human race, may choose, whether to stay on earth, which would shorten their lifespan; meaning they'd have human life force; or go back to Ceres. Unfortunately, no man can survive on Ceres, and therefore must be left on earth. For the past 10,000 years, the royal family of Norasea has produced a total of three Undines, all who are able to marry a human and receive a soul, all three Undines chose to go back to Ceres, and left their other halves behind. This helped in keeping the prosperity of the kingdom, however, the royal family has not been able to produce an Undine for the last 4,000 years, which worsened the state of the kingdom. But all of this is about to change, hopefully.

The current queen of Norasea, is pregnant, and the kingdom is praying for a healthy baby girl in hopes that she is of the Undine descent. The classes of Norasea were all anticipating the birth of their possible savior, everyone has been preparing their gifts, prayers, offerings, and time. The neighboring kingdoms, Soir, Wingdom, and Earthury, have been extending help by sharing some of their resources that can survive within the realm of Norasea, upon hearing the news of the elemental queen of the water kingdom, they also sent gifts, hoping it would help the Norseans through their difficult times.

"The child seems healthy nanoda, no need to worry my queen" spoke a deep voice.

"Thank you for always checking on the child, Shine Midorima" the queen of Norasea thanked their resident doctor, Midorima, who is a Water Sprite. He has been the royal family doctor for five generations and has served as the Norasea King's trusted advisor.

"Are you still not able to determine the gender of the child?" the queen asked worriedly, it's odd that at this stage of pregnancy, no magic, medicine, alchemy, nor technology is able to determine the gender of the baby, which was a first.

"I'm afraid no my queen, because of it, we're also not able to determine, if the child is an Undine nanoda.." Midorima replied with a deep sigh.

"I wonder what is wrong... this has never happened before. This is worrisome." The kingdom has never experienced such situation, the queen has been worrying for the past few weeks because of it.

"Please do not stress yourself, I'm sure everything will be fine, I will continue checking yours and the child's condition, so please continue to drink your medicine nanoda" Midorima tried his best to reassure the queen.

"Thank you, Shine Midorima". The queen thanked Midorima for his words, she knew she somehow needed to relax, Midorima was right, being too worried and stress would not be good for the child. The queen retreated to her room to get more rest, and Midorima continued his research on the matter, wanting to find out the possibilities of an Undine being born.

Several weeks passed, and they're still not able to determine the gender and elemental type of the unborn child of the queen, everyone is becoming anxious, but they still try to think of positive outcomes of the days to come. The queen is due to give birth in a week, regardless of the stress and the mystery behind the child, everyone continued to support the royal family.

"Shine Midorima! Shine Midorima!" screamed a mermaid helper.

"What is with the commotion nanoda?" Midorima asked calmly.

"The queen is about to give birth! Her water broke a few minutes ago!"

"Nani!? She's early! Get my things, we're heading there right now nanoda!" Midorima, panicking a little due to the unexpected timing of the baby's birth. The entire kingdom was restless, worried, panicky, but nonetheless excited to see the new member of the royal family.

Midorima supporting the queen, accompanied by 2 mermaid assistants, the queen currently in labor. After 6 excruciatingly long hours, the baby was ready to come out, everyone on full support. Midorima, the most nervous of all, as this was his first time performing such task, his father was the one who used to do these kinds of treatments for the royal family, but the torch and responsibility was passed on to Midorima.

The Queen was obviously in pain, screaming and panicking, the mermaids tried to calm her down, but they were having a hard time doing so. "My queen, please try to relax, the child's position is breeched nanoda, I'll need you to relax and push a little harder, breathe in and out"

As Midorima was instructing, the queen tried her hardest to push with all her might, and a good 5 minutes passed, the child was almost out.

"One more big push my queen" Midorima was already holding a part of the baby's body.

The Queen gave one last big push, and the child was born.

The room was silent, the only noise was the baby's crying voice, Midorima carefully carrying the child, he cleansed it gently, and covered the baby with a huge towel embossed with the Royal Family's crest. The child had beautiful pale white skin, with sky colored baby hair, and the eyes shining like the sea. The queen started to relax and was assisted by the two mermaids.

"How is the child? Is it okay?" the queen asked Midorima.

"Yes…" He answered, while carefully inspecting the child, Midorima's faced showed a rather surprised expression.

"Is there a problem Shine Midorima? Is the baby okay?" seeing the look on Midorima's face made the queen worried,

"My queen, this child was born with the crest… the Undine crest." Midorima reported.

The queen let out a relieved sigh, with a happy and pleased look on her face, but it was short lived.

"However…" Midorima continued.

"This child… is Male".

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

_Otsu! And that's it for the first chapter! I'm sorry about the writing, I tried my best to be as detailed as possible! I really wanted to give a descriptive prologue or 1__st__ chapter so that it would be easier to write the next ones lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Otsukanyon!_

_nyonsama_


End file.
